1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorized saws having a built in dust collection feature.
2. Background Art
Motorized saws, particularly band saws and table saws used to cut wood, can create a large quantity of fine dust. The dust generated cannot only cause problems with operation of the saw, but, fine airborne sawdust can cause eye and respiratory problems for the operator unless good goggles and a face mask is worn. Furthermore, the sawdust generated creates mess requiring a fair amount of operator time to clean up the sawdust after the wood has been cut.
To address the sawdust problem, many stationary saws are equipped with attachments for connecting a remote collector vacuum to the saw to collect air and sawdust in the region of the saw adjacent the cutting zone. Saws having a dust collection connector require the operator to connect the band saw to a centralized vacuum system or to a stand alone cannister vacuum using a conduit and the necessary adapters. When using the saw to cut soft wood, the operator must remember to turn on both the saw and the dust collection vacuum before cutting. Canister vacuums are typically quite noisy. The noise of the canister vacuum coupled with the noise of the saw frequently requires an operator to wear ear protection if the saw is going to be operated for a significant length of time.
Prior art saws in the past have attempted to build in dust collection systems into band saws or table saws, however, those efforts have been relatively ineffective and in some instances, severely limit the operator's access to the saw blade for service or adjustment.